Another World
by Rei Yuy
Summary: Hello minna! This is my first fic, so please leave a review. The Senshi are fighting an enemy when all of a sudden Pluto comes to them telling them time has been erased...
1. Prologue

Another World

Another World

By: Rei Yuy 

Prologue

Dedication: To all the nice people!Please do not flame, this is my first fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

^-`

The cold wind blew past a small girl as she tried to keep her balance.Her golden hair flowed out behind her as her bows rustled behind her.Her blue eyes stared at her surroundings as she shivered at the darkness that was enveloping the world around her.Tears filled her eyes as she saw her friends standing around her as they formed a barrier.

"Minna, what is going on?" Sailor Moon asked as she stared about herself in fear.She held her arms to her chest and looked over at Mercury as she saw her knees weakening against the enemy's attacks.She ran to the small girl, but she shook her head as Moon backed away.All of a sudden a flash of light was seen and Pluto appeared in the orb as she fell to the ground.Her green hair fell around her and blood dripped from wounds on her body.Moon ran to her and kneeled as she frowned. 

"Princess, I am sorry, time had been destroyed." She gasped out as blood pooled from her mouth.Moon gasped as she ran to the older woman and held her body close.

"I forgive you Setsuna." She whispered as the older woman smiled at her before going limp in her arms.A sob escaped her throat as her body shook with silent tears.They slid down her face and onto the outer Senshi's pale one as a light erupted around them.The Inners cried out as they were flung back and Moon held onto Pluto's body as she was blown away with the other Senshi.

()^&^()

A small girl slowly sat up as she looked at her whereabouts.Her eyes stung and she squinted as she looked at the room through the light of the sun.She pushed the warm comforter off of her as she stumbled off the bed.She planted her feet on the fluffy carpet below as she stood up.Her legs felt weak under her as she struggled to walk to the door, but something caught her eye.She looked over to see her blue henshin wand lying unharmed on a side table and she walked over to it as she picked it up.Her hand met the cold surface and she shivered as she started to remember the fight against the evil forces when the other Senshi and her were blown away somewhere in time.All of a sudden the door creaked open and she grasped her wand as she turned around.She suddenly saw a small blonde boy walking over to her and he held a smile on his face.She gripped her wand and backed away as the boy grew a worried look and grabbed her arm softly.She tried to pull away, but felt dizzy as she fell into his arms.

0.~

A tall woman groggily opened her eyes as she saw sun streaming into the room she was sleeping in.She slowly hauled herself to sit up as she looked around her.She realized she was in a small mobile home and she smiled, as she smelled something cooking.She slowly pushed away the covers and put her feet on the cold floor as she stood up slowly.Her knees bucked a few times as she struggled to stand.She heard footsteps and soon turned her head in that direction as she saw a young woman with a few plates in her hands as she walked to the table.She set them down as they clanged softly and she turned to see the young girl standing from the bed.She smiled as she walked closer and held out her hand as she introduced herself.The door opened as a tall man walked into the room and he looked at the two women.Makoto gasped as she looked at the man and he nodded his head to her before he sat at the table.Catherine stared at the two as she noticed the two looking a lot alike.

(^_^)

Light pooled through the window as a small figure stirred slightly.She slowly opened her eyes as she groaned in pain.She brought her hand to her forehead and slowly sat up as she looked around.Her eyes fell upon an old man and she smiled as she saw him holding a beautiful little girl in his arms.He slowly turned his head as his wrinkled face smiled at her.He set the girl down as she ran out of the room and he turned to face the golden haired beauty as she stared at him in confusion.She heard him chuckle and she raised her eyebrow as watched him approach her.He sat down on the bed slowly and slowly reached out as he placed his hand on her forehead.She heard him sigh with relief and she giggled as he smiled at her.Someone cleared their throat and they turned to see a serious Chinese boy staring at them with an irritated look.The old man waved his hand and slowly stood, but could not get his body to stand up fully.Usagi slowly stood and helped the man up as he thanked her and she shrugged.Her eyes wondered to the man and she turned to the arrogant looking man crossing his arms as he muttered something about 'weak women'.

~.~*

Minako slowly picked herself up from the ground as she groaned.Her gloved hands sunk into the ground and her hair fell into her face like a veil.She fell to the ground as she tried to stand and huffed as her uniform slowly disappeared.She looked down and screeched as she saw her clothes were missing from before.She ran into some nearby bushes as she heard footsteps from afar and heard some cheerful laughing.She peaked from out of the side of the bushes to see a long braided boy and a blue haired girl fighting about something.She giggled as she watched the goofy boy try to apologize, but the stubborn girl stomped away.She tried to hear what was going on when she suddenly fell forward and the boy turned to see what the noise was.Mina quickly scrambled back into the bushes and the boy raised an eyebrow.He walked over to the bushes and held out his shirt as Mina quickly grabbed it and he boy smiled as she stood up.

!-!

Rei slowly opened her eyes as she squinted through the light in the ceiling.She gritted her teeth as she felt her muscles go tight as she tried to move.She slowly pushed her feet to the edge of the bed as she slowly stood up.She looked out the window and her eyes widened as she saw millions of tiny stars in the black abyss called space.She placed her small hand on the glass as she continued to stare out into space.She heard the door open behind her and she turned around to see a tall man walking into the room with another man.Rei's eyebrows drew together as she saw a mask covered the top of the man's face and his light blonde hair fell down his back.He walked over to her and she took a fighting stance as she tried to fend off the strange looking man, but he merely smiled and walked over to her as he took one of her hands in his gloved one.Rei relaxed as she looked down at their hands and quickly took her hand back as she looked up into his clear blue eyes as they pierced into hers.

To be continued…

I like writing this fic and I hope you all enjoyed it as well.What do you all think of the couples?Each guy the Senshi are with will end up together.I hope you all will leave a review or e-mail me!Ja!


	2. Chapter 1

Another World

Another World

By: Rei Yuy

Chapter 1

Dedication: To Goldy-chan!She pre-read this chapter and edited it for me!Oh, and to all the nice reviewers! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon!Please don't sue!

&_&

_Time stands still,_

_The only thing that matters is you and me,_

_We were meant to be baby,_

_You and me forever._

_ _

Ami slowly opened her eyes as she was met by casual looking attire.She felt herself in the arms of someone as they held her tightly.She shifted slightly and tried to get up, but the young man tightened his grip on her.

"I am not going to hurt you miss." A friendly voice whispered into her ear, as he withdrew his arms and slowly stood up, standing her up in the process.Ami backed away slightly and looked up at the kind young man.

"Who are you?"

"I am Quatre Winner, this is my fathers mansion.I found you on the grounds a few feet from this place and you were hurt badly.I'm sorry if I scared you…" he trailed off as he looked at her.

"My name is Mizuno Ami." She said calmly as she felt herself relaxing.She looked over and saw her henshin wand near the table and with a swift motion grabbed it and put it in her pocket.

"Oh, I saw that earlier, do you know what it is?I saw the sign of Mercury on it. It was glowing earlier this morning when you had fallen asleep."

"Oh, this piece of junk, it's a family treasure." She said quickly, maybe a little too quickly as Quatre looked at her strangely for a moment before shrugging it off.He smiled as he heard her stomach gurgle and waved his hand as he walked to the door.Ami followed him and they walked down the winding staircase before she found herself in the dining room.Soon after they had finished an older man ran into the room and bowed to the two.

"Master Quatre, Trowa Barton is here to see you." He said as Quatre nodded.Ami followed them as they ran down the halls and all of a sudden an explosion was heard.Ami turned and gasped as she saw a demon looming over Quatre and the larger man.She gasped as she saw it was the enemy and held up her henshin wand as she yelled out the phrase.

"Mercury Star Power!" she yelled before the powers of water and ice consumed her.

#*@#

_Your silence hurts me, _

_Shunning me away as you keep your silence, _

_I need you here with me by my side,_

_Make things right and mend this broken heart._

__

Makoto sat silently as Trowa piloted the carrier towards one of the colonies in space.She frowned as she held her sore wrist in her hand.Trowa had pulled her into the ship without question or explanation and had taken off.She looked out into space as the stars twinkled brightly.She smiled at the sight out, but her eyes widened as her gaze fell upon a large space ship that could only have been the colony that Trowa had mentioned earlier.She stood up as she ran into the passengers seat next to the pilot and stared at the colony.He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as she stared at the sight.He didn't know why he had brought her, but she had begged to go and he felt responsible for her.

"Get in the back." He said as he continued to look at the control panel.

"I'll go back when I am ready." She replied as she stared out the window once more.Trowa looked over at her, his green eyes took a commanding look, but Makoto just smiled at him as she turned around.He sighed and touched his forehead with his hand as he felt a headache coming on.All of a sudden the shuttle began to jerk violently and Makoto gasped as she saw a demon heading towards the gigantic colony.Trowa never saw the fowl creature as he tried to keep the carrier in balance.They soon came into the sphere of the colony and crashed into the ground. The window shattered into a dozen pieces at the force.Makoto cringed as she felt the shards come in contact with her pale skin and she looked over to see Trowa lying on the ground.

"Trowa?" She whispered as she tried to crawl to him, but an explosion was heard as she turned to see a demon walking into a gigantic mansion.

"Mercury Star Power!" she heard a familiar voice called as she gasped.A flash a blue was scene and she jumped through the broken window and out onto the ground as she ignored the stinging sensation on her skin.

"Jupiter Star Power!" she cried as thunder surrounded her.She finished as she saw the demon come back through the hole as ice threatened to freeze it.She smirked as she saw a small blue haired Senshi run out after it followed by a blonde haired boy.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" she called as she caught the demon off guard as it howled in pain as it fell to the ground.

"Mako!" Ami yelled as she detransformed and ran to the taller warrior as she hugged her.Makoto smiled and hugged her friend back.Someone cleared his or her throat and Makoto turned around to see Trowa staring at her.She blushed as she turned back into her civilian clothing. 

"Looks like we have some explaining to do Ames."

$*#(

_Your smile brightens my day,_

_When you look at me my knees give way,_

_Your heart so clear, but you can not see,_

_The love I hold in my eyes and the passion that burns for you._

%($*

Mina walked at the boy's side as she covered her body with the shirt.He had his arm around her shoulders and he looked very comfortable as they walked down the streets.A few people were staring at them and Mina felt herself blushing as she had her arms around his waist to try and make the scene look a little smoother.They soon approached a small house and he boy walked up to it as he knocked on the door.The same blue haired girl that Mina had seen fighting with the boy opened the door and poked her head out. As her gaze fell on the boy, her eyes brightened, but when they fell on Mina her face twisted.Mina giggled as the girl pulled the young boys braid. Her giggling came to a halt as she looked into the boy's eyes; he stared back at her with pleading eyes.She sighed and walked over to the girl as she laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Please stop, he found me in the park, I am lost and he is helping me." She said while giggling and the girl let go of the long braid as the boy fell to the ground.

"What's your name?" the girl asked, but her voice held a bit of jealousy.

"Mina Aino." She said as she smiled and held out her hand.

"Hilde." She mumbled as she turned to the boy as he picked himself up.He smiled goofily and Mina giggled once more.

"I'm Duo Maxwell babe." He said as he bounced up to her and grabbed her small hand as he shook it.Mina looked into his eyes and saw the violet tinted color as her eyes filled with tears.Duo saw this and looked at the smaller girl in confusion as he hugged her to him.

"Minna." She whimpered as her body shook with tears.He patted her head and she pulled away a moment later.

"You alright?"

"Hai."

"Are you two finished yet?" Hilde asked in an annoyed voice as the two looked over to see a very peeved Hilde in front of them.Duo scratched his head and laughed nervously as Mina wiped away her tears and laughed with him.Hilde rolled her eyes and walked into the house as the others followed.Mina saw something move by them and she held her henshin wand as she transformed.

"Venus Star Power!" she yelled as her power of light enveloped her body.She struck a pose as the demon appeared and she heard a low whistling as she sweatdropped.

$*#)

_You call me weak when you know it is not true,_

_Your past haunts you, _

_All I want is to hold you close, kiss away yours fears,_

_Your heart is of stone, but you know I will soften it and one day you will let me in._

_ _

_ _

Wufei watched from afar as the golden haired goddess played with the little children.She wore a kimono made of silk and it was the color of pink.Her hair was in meatballs and he had chuckled as he remembered insulting her as she fussed over it.She suddenly looked up at him and smiled as red suddenly tinted his cheeks.She giggled and stood up as she walked over to him as he turned away.

"Hello Wufei."

"What do you want onna?"

"My name is Usagi." She growled as she clenched her fists until they turned white.

"Whatever you meatball headed clutz." He said back as he turned away from her, but he felt something hit his head as he fell to the ground.Usagi held her wooden sandal in her hand as her face was red with anger.

"Back to you greasy hair." She said as Wufei raised his face from the ground.

"Injustice!" 

"I'll show you injustice!" she yelled as she grabbed a broom near her and raised it to strike him, but he grabbed her around the waist and caught both her wrists with the other.A figure stood to the side as he smiled at the couple as they stood in their position.

"Don't think about it onna." He hissed as he took the broom and pushed her to the ground.Usagi frowned and stood up slowly as she marched up to the stubborn dragon as he crossed his arms.

"Whats your problem?" she asked as she looked at him in the eyes.He just snorted and ran forward to push her once more, but he fell to his butt as he looked up to see Usagi standing above him.

"Don't under estimate this onna." She said as she winked at him and turned her back to walk away.Wufei clenched his teeth and stood up. As he walked away he saw his master smiling at him.He stared at the old man in confusion until he sighed and continued to walk away.

A while later Wufei was sitting on a pillar that over looked a lake as he watched the ripples in the water.He sharpened his katana as the sun set slowly over the colony.

"Wu-chan, come on!Its time to get dinner!" a voice said from behind him and he turned to see Usagi and a few smaller children with her.He sighed and jumped off the rock as his bare feet hit the ground.Usagi watched him walked over to them as a few strands of hair fell into his face.She smiled at how childish he looked and turned around as she felt her face getting hot.

$*@&

_Your eyes hold mysteries that I can not even see,_

_Eyes of stone that show no emotion,_

_A soldier of war that I can not help but let into my heart of fire,_

_When our eyes meet, I know we belong together, both soldiers of war with hands stained of blood._

_ _

Rei walked down the halls of the capsule of the ship as she looked around her.Two other soldiers walked by her side.She shivered at the coldness of space.She looked at the gun that they held in their hands as their cold metal pressed against her skin.Her hair was up in a bun since the battle and soldiers everywhere had followed her around.

"Who is this?" a feminine voice asked as Rei turned around and the soldiers saluted.She raised her eyebrow as she looked at the tall woman with dark blue hair.

"I am Rei Hino." She stated calmly as she looked at the taller woman.

"So you're the one Zechs had been talking about." She said as she approached Rei.Rei raised her eyebrow and looked at the mysterious woman thoughtfully.

"Whos Zechs and who are you?"

"I am Noin and Zechs is the man you met earlier." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, now I see, but why am I here and why are these guys following me around?" Rei asked angrily as she pointed to the two men on either side of her.Noin put her hand to her mouth and laughed a little as she looked at the younger girl.

"You have a temper, I admire you for that.I was hoping you might be able to answer those questions for us." A voice said from behind Noin and Rei looked over to see the man from before.She found herself staring at him for the mask no longer covered his face and his hair fell into his eyes.He walked forward and looked down at the small girl as his blue eyes pierced into hers.

"All I know is that I awoke here." Rei stated calmly as she regained herself and took her hair down from the bun as it floated around her from the loss of gravity.Zechs watched the midnight strands float around her and suddenly looked into her violet eyes as his narrowed.

"Whom do you work for?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Myself." Rei stated simply.Zechs closed his eyes and smirked as he heard this answer.Rei saw him do this and sighed as she brushed past him and started to walk back to her room when she felt a hand wrap around her arm.She looked back to see Zechs holding onto her firmly and she turned to face him.

"Come with me." He said simply as he held her arm and walked down the hall.Rei's eyes filled with tears when she suddenly remembered the battle and her friends.

"Minna." She whispered as she remembered their cries before they had died.Her tears floated into the hair as they hung like little crystals and she heard footsteps as she turned her head to see Noin following them.She looked ahead as she saw herself being pulled to a small door.He pulled her inside and walked over to a small desk as he sat down.He looked at her and she remained standing where she was until she suddenly fell to her knees and held her face in her hands.She heard the door open and felt herself being pulled to her feet as she looked to see Noin shaking her head.She was pulled out the door and looked over to Zechs as he held a look of confusion and disappointment on his face as the door closed.

To be continued…

I hope you all like this!What do you think?Please R/R!

_ _


End file.
